


Shot Through The Heart (And You're The One To Blame)

by thelittlestpurplecat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Brutal Betrayal, Laser Tag, M/M, mentions of other Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestpurplecat/pseuds/thelittlestpurplecat
Summary: Based off of a short tumblr prompt I was particularly fond of:Truthfully, they were probably the terror of this particular small business. A group of highly trained superheroes didn’t usually abide by the traditional rules of laser tag, but they were very careful to tip the staff, and cover any damages so they were still allowed to play.Steve knew his teammates sometimes played dirty. He didn't expect his boyfriend.He should have.





	Shot Through The Heart (And You're The One To Blame)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know I've been gone for forever, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoy this little mini-fic. I had fun writing it!

“Cover me-” Natasha’s order was short and level, as she rolled out from behind the wall, and Steve complied without question. His heart was pounding in his ears as he wheeled around the other side, raising his gun. A movement caught his eye. Tony- he was turning towards Nat, and Steve pulled the trigger on his friend without a second thought. 

It would all be an ugly, bloody business if it wasn’t laser tag. 

Tony’s vest lit up with a shrill beeping and he raised one hand. “Really Rogers?” He called, Steve grinning as he pelted past him towards their base, knowing Tony’s gun was useless until his vest stopped flashing. Truthfully, they were probably the terror of this particular small business. A group of highly trained superheroes didn’t usually abide by the traditional rules of laser tag, but they were very careful to leave tips for the staff, and more than enough money to cover any damages their games cause, so they owner continued to let them come.  

Steve vaulted over one of the eight-foot tall barriers around Team Red’s base like it was nothing, landing on his toes. He looked up to the base’s “life pack” on the ceiling, raising his gun to shoot when a pair of hands grabbed him, turning him sharply. 

Steve felt alarm jolt through his system, his pulse skyrocketing as he was shoved against the wall, a hot, powerful body pressed against his. An aborted cry hitched against the hand over his mouth when his eyes focused through the darkness. 

_Bucky._

Bucky held him against the wall, panting and grinning. Like all of them, he took this _very_ seriously and threw all his strength and training into winning. He was breathless from exertion and hopped up on adrenalin, his eyes glinting brightly in the darkness, and the look of almost feral thrill on his boyfriend's face admittedly did things to Steve. 

_“Shhh-”  
_

Steve slid his hand up Bucky’s wrist, taking it and pulling it away from his mouth, a shiver running through him as Bucky’s fingers trailed down his throat. “Hi handsome-” Steve panted, his chest flush against Bucky’s, one of Bucky’s thighs between his, pinning him to the wall.

Bucky cracked a smile, leaning closer. “Hi gorgeous.” He greeted in return, his voice low and husky. “Now what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” 

“Winning.” Steve breathed against his lips.

“Yeah?” Bucky murmured, his voice low, gravely, and so sinful Steve was half tempted to take Bucky to some dark corner and let him have his way with him. But Bucky was already acting on similar plans of his own. He leaned forward, crushing his mouth against Steve’s. This kiss was deep and hungry, and the dark setting- the competition and the illusion of danger set Steve’s blood racing. 

He let his gun drop to hang on its strap from his shoulder. He gripped Bucky close, opening his mouth for him and lowering his guard under the glow of the Red Team’s lifepack. 

Bucky broke the kiss, his teeth catching Steve’s lower lip, Steve mufliing as sound as he tugged on it before letting the soft flesh slip from between his teeth. “Not anymore.” He breathed. 

Steve had only enough time to blink before Bucky’s gun pressed to his heart and he pulled the trigger.

Steve’s vest let out a string of piercing beeps, flashing blue as the lights in the arena went up, the automated voice declaring Red Team the winners, and Steve gaped, left shocked, annoyed, and more than a little turned on as Bucky flashed him a dazzling grin, slung his gun over his shoulder and strolled away.


End file.
